The objective of this SBIR Phase II project is to develop a novel fluorescence detection technology for highly parallel microarray analysis that will provide dramatically increased fluorescence signals so that high-sensitivity detection can be achieved with an inexpensive CCD camera and low-cost disposable plastic chips. The technology is based on the phenomenon of surface plasmon coupled fluorescence (SPCF) emission. In the Phase I we demonstrated the feasibility of the proposed technology. In phase II we will build an instrument prototype and demonstrate its application to highly parallel cytokine detection. Fluorescence-based detection is one of the most important techniques for sensitively detecting low concentrations of biomolecules. Fluorescence-based microarray assays are probably the most powerful current platform for massively parallel analysis of proteins, nucleic acids and cell function and they play a central role in many areas of biotechnology and biomedical science. Because of the need to detect biomolecules that are present at extremely low concentrations in ever decreasing sample volumes, higher detection sensitivity is the highest-priority need in the field of microarray-based assays. Additionally, microarray-based bioassays have reached a sufficient level of maturity to begin migrating from the research laboratory to more routine use in clinical and industrial settings. This has created a growing need for reducing the complexity and the cost of the instrumentation and the consumables (chips). The proposed technology will fill these market needs by providing a relatively inexpensive platform employing CCD imaging detection and low-cost disposable chips with about 1000-fold greater sensitivity than current systems. Technology to be commercialized in this effort will enable more cost-effective and more sensitive tools for biomedical research and clinical diagnostics. Specific applications include diagnostic and monitoring of autoimmune diseases and cancer and better tools for vaccine development. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]